Radnir Celenden
Radnir Celenden 'is an elven politician living in 'Tolstov and serving as an ambassador from The Forest of Illan. He is the older cousin of Illucien Celenden. ''' Description Appearance Radnir is average height of an elf at 6'02, with a slight build and fair skin. He has long, golden-blonde hair and amber colored eyes. Like most elves, Radnir has very soft features and is considered by many to be very beautiful. Since he is serving as a diplomat to the great human city of Tolstov, Radnir tends to wear human attire; usually suits, favoring green and deep blue colors to the blacks and grays usually worn by humans. Personality Radnir is eloquent and charming. He's very good at his job and he can be very persuasive when the time calls for it, and he has a reputation as an honorable representative of the elves. Of course, as a Celenden, he's not above veiled threats to get what he needs done. He can be absolutely merciless when crossed, and the word "overkill" does not seem to exist in his vocabulary. He believes in information gathering, ambushes, blackmail, and overwhelming force to achieve his ends--and he has the power of the elves and a collection of Kingsguard at his beck and call, due to his position as Ambassador. He is not a man to be trifled with on a good day. On a bad day, he's a like a storm. This isn't to say that he's totally evil, either. Radnir won't expressly break the law, and he avoids murder or ruining lives when he can help it; he prefers blackmail and negotiation to blades or torture. Biography Background Radnir is the oldest cousin of Illucien, and the nephew of the Celenden clan's patriarch. Radnir has always been a charismatic person, who found he had a knack for negotiation at a young age. Twenty years ago, he accepted a post as ambassador in the city of Tolstov, where he has lived and served ever since. Of course, part of his duties there (the ones he doesn't talk about) are to help further the ends of the Celenden family. In the Game Radnir had received word of Illucien running away with a Drow woman. The news deeply disturbed him for a number of reasons, and he immediately sent out his "little birds" to try to track him down. He also sent out a number of letters to old associates of Illucien's, in the event that he tried to contact them. In mid-spring of 392, more than a year after Illucien disappeared, Radnir heard from '''Fyodor Karnov, Illucien's old mentor at the Imperial Academy of Eldritch Arts, sent him a Sending spell, letting him know that Illucien was in town and that Fyodor had arranged for Illucien to be at the Alabaster University's library the next night. Radnir immediately arranged for himself and a handful of guards to meet them. Appearances Volume 1 * 'Chapter 4 - '"Of Business New and Old" Relationships Illucien Radnir and Illucien have never had the closest relationship, but the two are family and that means something. He's been worried about Illucien for the last year, and is determined to return him to Illan as soon as possible. Irruit There are few things Radnir hates more than the Drow, and there is not one drow he hates as much as he hates Irruit, who refers to as "the Drow Whore". He plans on killing her the moment he sees her. Character Information Elf Abilities * Low-Light Vision * 'Elven Immunities: '''Like all elves, Radnir is immune to sleep spells, and receive a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Radnir is proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: '''Radnir possesses the Light & Mending Cantrips. He may cast each spell once per day as a spell-like effect. Trivia * In elven, the name Radnir means: "as the river".